


Lion Taming

by Gang_of_Shadow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, BottomitriWeekend, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Collars, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gags, Healing Sex, Kinks as healing?, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Restraints, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex as healing kinda?, Sub Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, potentially unhealthy coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_of_Shadow/pseuds/Gang_of_Shadow
Summary: It was a long, arduous process, but Byleth may finally have been able to quell Dimitri's feral behavior and wild urges through strict rules, obedience training, and an iron will (aka. she's trained him to be a good boy through kink/petplay).Now he just needs to prove that he's learned to keep himself in check, without relying upon Byleth's firm hand to keep him under control.---Written for #BottomitriWeekend (https://twitter.com/BottomitriWeek)
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro & My Unit | Byleth, Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bottomitri Weekend





	Lion Taming

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a whole lot of plot but to preface this with a bit of context... This Dimitri had a bit more trouble getting over being feral than canon Dimitri, so Byleth has had to take to some more unconventional methods in order to bring him under control. :)
> 
> Been exploring a bit more with kink/bondage and F/M/M in this one. Hope you enjoy it!

"How is my king doing today?" Byleth purred as she stroked Dimitri's hair affectionately. He needed to resist the urge to lean in, to release the sounds of contentment that brimmed upon his lips. Good pets behaved themselves after all.

He sat before her on his matt upon the floor, at her feet where he belonged. It was a good place to be, it was safe, and he was cared for, even when he required his Lady to bring him to heel.

"I have a surprise for you, if you'll be good today that is," she said as she coiled her fingers through his hair absentmindedly. Dedue will be coming to pay us a visit this evening, and if you're a good boy, I'll give you a treat." Her eyes drifted downwards to where his cock was trapped in its cage, resting snugly between his legs. It gave a little twitch as if in anticipation and his Lady grinned.

With a tug on the leash fastened to his collar she drew him on hands and knees to sit before her as she spread her legs for him. His mouth began to water instinctually as he took in the sight of her glistening pussy. "You'll be a good boy, won't you Dimitri?"

He nodded obediently and replied, "Yes, Lady."

Her smile grew as she coiled the leash in her hand, drawing him ever closer. "Very good. For now, it's time for you to break your fast."

She didn't need to pull him in any further for him to lower his mouth onto her sex and being lapping at her folds like the obedient pet he was. After just a few strokes of his tongue Byleth tossed her head back in reverie. He could show her exactly just what a good pet he was. Dimitri knew what pleased his beloved Lady, what made her sigh, or squirm. What made her lose herself when he touched her just the right way.

She may not trust him to be let off his leash, unrestrained, but she could trust him with this. So long as it was within his power, he would never leave his Lady unsatisfied.

"Oh, Dimitri!" she breathed as his tongue teased her clit and a rush of heat flowed through his body settling in his core. His heart soared. Nothing gave him more joy than giving his Lady pleasure. He closed his lips over the little bud nestled between her lower lips and began to suck gently and Byleth lost herself with her hands tangled loosely in his hair as she chanted his name into the empty room.

As the tremors jolting through her body abated Dimitri looked up at her patiently, watching her glassy eyes settle on him and a lazy smile draw itself across her lips. Dimitri's heart fluttered at the sight of it. "I have a good feeling about tonight, my king." Dimitri wanted to rejoice. Instead he merely managed a hesitant, hopeful smile.

* * *

His Lady took great care in preparing him for the night's festivities. Every inch of him was washed thoroughly, and oils were massaged into his skin leaving him supple and relaxed and ready for their guest.

She selected his attire herself, taking her time as she perused her assortment of collars, leashes and other decorative adornments. Dedue was one of her dearest friends and she wanted to make him feel welcome and respected. She wanted to show him how well her Dimitri had come to heel.

Eventually, after careful consideration, she had made her selections and laid them out on her bed in her chambers. Dimitri knelt on the floor obediently, watching his Lady with reverence. It made his heart swell to see how much thought she put into such things, especially when they concerned him.

She took up the collar first, made of soft black leather with a matching leash, and three chains suspended from it. Two linked the collar to the rings in his nipples, while the third linked his nipples to each other and draped across his chest. He gave the slightest shudder as they were attached, and he felt their weight tug lightly on his nipples before immediately looking to Byleth for approval. His Lady simply smirked, amused by his reaction, and went for the next item.

When she turned to him next, she held a large tapered plug in her hand, the end resembling the tale of a lion. It was one of his Lady's favourites, though she would only use it when he'd been good. Dimitri's eyes immediately lit up upon seeing it. "For my lion," she crooned as she took up a bottle of oil and approached him.

Dimitri immediately assumed the appropriate position, lowering his head down to the floor and raising his ass up obediently. Byleth set the bottle of oil down and stroked along his spine as though soothing a skittish animal before she poured the liquid over the cleft between his cheeks. She gently massaged it into his pucker and her pet had to strain hard not to make a sound. He succeeded thankfully, but he was breathing hard now. She then poured another generous portion onto the plug, ensuring it was well coated and then held it to his entrance and began to push.

It was one of the biggest toys in her collection, the larger ones reserved for when he required punishment. This one was just the right size, stretching him to the perfect precipice between pleasure and pain and once it was fully inside, he felt exquisitely full.

His Lady couldn't resist toying with him a little before finishing, though, pulling the plug slowly in and out until he was drooling on the carpet and his cock was straining within its cage. "Oh, you will be fun tonight, my king," she exclaimed as she plugged him back up and went to wipe the oil from her hands.

Lastly, she took up the gag, a wide ring that stretched his mouth just to the point before it became uncomfortable, but wide enough that he would have no problem taking all manner of cocks. The thought made him shudder as she finished fastening it in place at the back of his head.

"My handsome lion," Byleth said, lovingly stroking her fingers through his hair. "You'll make me proud, won't you?"

Dimitri could only nod, shifting slightly where he knelt before her and let out a soft hum from his gagged mouth. Byleth's grin widened as took up his leash, giving it a gentle tug as she started to lead him to greet their guest. Dimitri followed behind her on hands and knees like a good pet, his cock hanging useless between his legs, weighed down by the metal cage that contained it.

His heart was racing with anticipation. He wanted to make her proud. It was all he'd ever wanted.

* * *

Byleth lounged on an extravagant settee, leisurely sipping a glass of something sparkling while they waited for their guest. She looked excruciatingly enticing wearing loose black silken gown that wrapped around her in a similar to a robe and cinched at her waist. The way it draped loosely over her form left an ample view of her luscious breasts, just barely concealing her rosy pink nipples, but showcasing a small silver key that hung between them on a delicate silver chain. It would have driven him mad if he'd been permitted to set eyes upon her, but he'd been instructed to sit at her feet, facing the door. He should be on full display when their guest arrived.

She appeared to be ignoring him, idly flipping through the pages of a book, but not appearing to be all that interested in it. Occasionally she would slip her fingers through his hair absentmindedly. She did so love his golden locks and had confessed as much to him on several occasions.

He didn't mind waiting. He didn't even mind not being able to look at her, through he would have preferred it. He could be good and patient. She was putting her faith in him and he would not disappoint her.

They weren't waiting long. Dedue was never one to be tardy. After a few moments a butler led Dedue into the sitting room. Dimitri's heart fluttered. His dearest friend looked good, wonderful even. The years had treated him very well indeed.

Byleth jumped to her feet, beaming, and rushed to great him, tugging Dimitri's leash along behind her. He just barely moved in time to avoid the collar getting drawn tightly against his neck. He followed behind her on all fours as she threw her arms around Dedue in a warm greeting. A slight pang of jealousy flickered through him, but he stifled it. He had nothing to be jealous of and he knew that.

The butler quickly saw himself out as Byleth and Dedue got the pleasantries out of the way. Dimitri resumed his submissive position, kneeling next to them as they got caught up on each other's lives. It was all fairly dull and ordinary considering the true purpose of Dedue's visit.

When at last the pleasantries were through the Duscur man at last looked to his King where he knelt beneath them. "I must say, I am at least a little surprised, your Grace. I had not expected His Majesty to be so… calm."

"You can leave the honorifics for today, Dedue," Byleth said taking his arm and joining in his scrutiny of the king. "Today I am just Byleth, and he is just Dimitri. You insist every time and every time I must remind you."

"Forgive me," Dedue said with a smile just for her. Dimitri's heart stirred again. "Old habits."

Byleth nodded, a knowing smile of her own turning up the corners of her lips before her eyes returned to her pet. "Well, what do you think?"

There was a moment of silence as Dedue's eyes traveled the entire expanse of Dimitri’s exposed body, from his face to the collar, following the chains downward until his gaze settled on the cage containing his cock. "He is still restrained?"

"Only for now," she said, releasing his arm and moving to Dimitri's side to tug playfully on one of the chains connected to his nipple. He hissed out a breath through the gag but didn't move from his place. "If he's good tonight we may remove it, as a reward. But he's said he prefers it on. It's a comfort, is it not, my lion?"

Dimitri grunted out an affirmative sound. Byleth rewarded him with another caress and a kiss on his cheek. "Shall we show Dedue what you've learned?"

Dimitri looked to their friend for confirmation before moving a muscle. Dedue nodded firmly, but his eyes were bright with affection. He was already starting to remove his overcoat. Dimitri went for the ties of his retainer's breeches undoing them deftly and pulling them down to reveal Dedue's impressive manhood. No matter how many times he'd seen it, it still made the king go breathless for a moment. Even only half hard, it was a sight to behold.

He did not wait to be instructed, for he knew his place. He took him carefully in his mouth through the ring in the gag, cupping and massaging his balls with his hands until, a short moment later, he was fully erect.

Byleth stood to the side, his leash still held firmly in her hand and simply watched them for a while. When he dared a glance over to her he found her eyes clear and focused and hungry. But she was always much more skilled at remaining in control than he was. She was not one to let her passions rule her unless she wished it to. Byleth governed them like she governed all those in her care, with calm quiet focus.

That wasn't to say that she was devoid of passion and emotion like some once thought her to be. She just kept it close to the chest, and only permitted those she trusted most to partake in it. How and why he was counted among those in such a coveted place of trust and respect he still did not know. After all, he'd been such a burden to her. How long had he resisted her efforts before finally coming to heel?

He did not linger on these thoughts for long. The presence of his Lady, now standing barely an inch away from him brought his thoughts back to the present. Dedue's hands had come to rest gently upon Dimitri's head, occasionally guiding him to increase or slow his pace until he eventually pulled him off completely. As he did, he reached his hand out to Byleth. When she took it, he pulled her into his arms and into a ravenous kiss.

Byleth moaned and Dimitri's shaft made an attempt to stir to life, but the confines of his cage held him fast. He couldn’t help but look at them as they embraced, as Dedue's hands slipped beneath the slippery black fabric of her garment, easily shifting it aside to reveal her breasts. She moaned again as he took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinched.

A flush had dusted her cheeks and her chest in a rosy hue. Her eyes had fluttered closed and her hands were roaming greedily over the expanse of Dedue's chest. Dimitri had never wanted anything more than to be where Dedue now stood.

But he had his place. And his Lady would only be disappointed in him if he did not keep to it. So, he sat patiently and waited until his Lady had need of him. Though it burned his very blood to wait, to be patient, but it was the only way he could prove he was ready.

So, he waited and watched, and knelt upon the floor wand watched them enjoy each other.

His Lady was not cruel, and he knew this. She did not make him wait long. When Byleth and Dedue had rid each other of their clothes they returned to him.

Byleth went to remove the gag from his mouth and he wheezed out a sigh of relief, stretching and adjusting his jaw to its newfound freedom. Byleth was quick, however. She did not linger or give him time to acclimate before he felt movement at his rear. A gust of air escaped him as she started to slowly remove his tail. Then just as it was about to come free, she shoved it back in again

As she continued to tease him Dedue was tugging gently on the chain strung between his nipples, sending jolts of electricity arcing from his nipples right to his core. "What do you think, my king? Are you ready for more?" As she spoke, she twisted the plug in his ass home again and a whine escaped him. "What do you think, Dedue?"

Dedue, ever stoic and quietly contemplative, regarded him carefully before he answered. His large calloused hands took him by the chin so he could look him in the eye. Dimitri knew his own gazing was pleading for more and his heart soared when a faint smile graced his friend's lips. As Dedue's gentle, calloused hands guided his mouth back to his cock, Byleth finally pulled the plug completely free from his ass.

He groaned instantly. Dedue's fingers against his scalp soothed him as his pucker spasmed and clenched around nothing. He felt his Lady leave him and a slight tremor of panic started to creep over him. Just a sliver. Just a ghost of feelings he'd been keeping in check. He reigned them in quickly. Having something to focus on - his retainer’s impressive manhood, his soothing hands, and calming voice - all kept him anchored while he waited for Byleth to return.

It wasn't that Dedue wasn't enough. He was more than enough. But Byleth was the one that had brought him back from the edge. The one that had the will, the resolve to stay with him through all his worst days. She had put up with so much, her patience seemingly endless. He owed her so much… He owed her everything. One day perhaps, that instinctual panic that pierced him like an arrow whenever she wasn't near enough would leave him forever. But he wasn't quite there yet.

He heard her rummaging through her box of toys as Dedue fucked into his mouth and he felt his own cock leaking in anticipation, despite its restraints. There were another few moments of rustling before she returned.

He felt her hands on his buttocks first, warm and firm. She stroked him fondly, giving his ass the occasional squeeze for good measure before he felt more oil being poured down his crease. Once again, she massaged it into his pucker, making sure he was fully prepared before she pressed the phallus up against his entrance.

Before anything broke his seal, she leaned over him, draping herself over his back, looping her fingers around the chains and tugging on them playfully until he moaned. "Are you ready for me, beloved?" she purred, and Dimitri's cock pressed painfully against the confines of the cage.

All he could do was make another muffled sound indicating his assent. She kissed a path from his neck and down his spine before coming away again. He felt the press of the phallus against his ass once more, but this time she did not let up. Byleth pressed into him one agonising inch at a time until her hips were flush with his backside. She remained there motionless for a moment as Dedue continued his rhythmic steady thrusts into his mouth, and Dimitri tried to contain his euphoria.

This was it. This was everything. Even if he couldn't come, even if the cage made any arousal he felt a conflicting dance of pleasure and pain, this was it. The two people he loved most filling him, loving him, and protecting him. Even if the cage were to never come off, this would be enough.

Byleth started moving behind him and he groaned around Dedue's shaft. They moved over him, matching each other's pace. Dimitri only wished he could see their faces as they fucked him.

He knew when Dedue was close because his retainer reached for Byleth, pulled her to him so their lips could meet. Dimitri could just barely make out when Dedue's hand reached for her breast, and he knew the moment he'd teased her nipple as Byleth let out a soft whimpering sound.

They stayed conjoined above him as Dedue's hips jerked forward erratically, and he spilled his seed down Dimitri's throat. The king took it all, unable to pull away if he'd tried. But he was a good pet. He knew not to pull away. He knew to take what was given.

Dedue drew back first, collapsing on a pile of cushions and leaning back as he caught his breath. His eyes remained fixed on the couple before him, still joined at the hips. Byleth wasn't finished yet it seemed.

She reached over and tugged on Dimitri's leash firmly. She was never cruel, but she was always firm. He needed to know what was expected of him. Dimitri went upright instantly, back arching so his head rested upon her shoulder while his ass was still impaled upon the phallus strapped to Byleth's waist. With their height difference it was a bit awkward, but his training had prepared him for more awkward positions than this.

"Shall I play with him a bit more while you recover?" she asked.

Dedue grinned, eyes already burning with renewed hunger as he watched them. "I think that is an excellent idea," he agreed.

Not needing any further encouragement Byleth resumed thrusting the rod into Dimitri's ass at a pace that would put many to shame. She was a practiced mercenary after all. Though the war was over, her body was still as fit and lean and well muscled as ever. She had the stamina to keep going for hours, and sometimes Dimitri suspected she could go on for days if she so chose.

He often wondered what that might be like. If anyone could match her stamina it was him. But they had yet to take things quite that far.

With one hand Byleth held his leash, with the other she continued to tug at the chains connecting his nipples. She teased and tugged and thrust into him until he was nothing but a panting, whining mess pressed against her and on display for Dedue to drink in with his ravenous gaze. His groin was an epicentre of over stimulated nerves. With every thrust she struck him at the sweet spot that sent jolts of pleasure directly to his groin, but he was denied his release, making his mind a frenzy of blind wanting.

He almost didn't even notice when Dedue had become hard again. He wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't gotten up and started moving to join them once more. Dimitri watched as Dedue nodded to Byleth silently and he felt her motions start to slow. "Is it my turn, then?" she asked, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"I could never leave you untended to, my friend," Dedue said warmly, but his words were also laced with a lust Dimitri knew all too well.

Without ceremony Byleth withdrew from Dimtiri, leaving him to collapse weakly to the floor. "Up," she said immediately, her tone commanding and up he went, back on all fours. His legs and arms were trembling, and his ass felt excruciatingly empty. He tried to keep his hips from thrusting into the air on instinct, and out of desperation, but he couldn't help it.

Both Byleth and Dedue ignored his unseemly behavior. Focusing instead on strapping him in place. His collar was cinched to a metal ring in the floor. The same went for his wrists and ankles, and lastly the rings in his nipples. A last strap was attached to his collar, puling his head back so he had a perfect view of where Dedue sat. This link was attached to a curved hook that was inserted into his ass so any attempt to look away would leave him even more overstimulated. Byleth replaced a new gag in his mouth before moving to where Dedue was still lounging upon the cushions.

The retainer pulled her into his arms hungrily, catching a nipple in his mouth. As she lowered herself onto him and he began to suck hard. Dimitri knew how sensitive her breasts were. How he wished that were his mouth upon her soft flesh…

Dedue's hands traveled down her back as he continued to suckle at her breast until they reached the pucker of her rear entrance. Then he paused, coming away from her with a mild look of surprise. "You already prepared yourself?"

Byleth looked down at him knowingly. "You think I'd forget what you like?"

Her only answer was another warm smile him before she was spun around in his lap. Dedue lifted her over him, his hands now holding her legs spread wide. He maneuvered her as though she weighed next to nothing, and Dimitri supposed to the retainer, she basically did. He raised her up until she was resting just over his cock and then began to lower her down.

Byleth shuddered as she was opened for him, her head falling back to rest upon his chest, her eyes screwing shut. Dimitri watched as the entirety of Dedue’s cock was sheathed inside her, and let out a frustrated sound. At that she opened her eyes just a sliver. She had a moment to grin at him wickedly before Dedue started raising her up and down over him and she squealed with delight.

It was the strangest feeling watching the one you love receiving such pleasure from another's cock. Perhaps it would have been different if he did not love them _both_ so. But all he felt in that moment was the strongest desire to make her feel even more. Watching her was exquisite. Participating would be heaven. But he needed to earn it.

He couldn't be sure how much time went by while Dedue fucked Byleth in front him, holding her legs spread open so that Dimitri had a perfect view of her dripping cunt and his cock plunging into her ass at that same steady pace he'd just been fucked with himself. It was a decadent torture.

But he was not left on the sidelines forever.

Eventually Dedue raised himself and Byleth up and walked them over to Dimitri until they were just inches apart. He released one of Byleth's legs so that he could remove Dimtiri's gag before raising Byleth up again so that her dripping pussy was barely a breath away.

"I think it's time you took care of your Lady, don't you?" It wasn't so much a question as an order and Dimitri did not hesitate to obey. His tongue lapped at her folds greedily, swiftly finding her clit and proceeding to lave over it with vigor. Byleth squirmed in Dedue's arms but he held her firm, barely even showing any signs that he was weary. He simply continued to fuck into her, maintaining that same steady rhythm.

Dimitri was overjoyed to be touching her again. The pain in his groin almost forgotten as he lapped at her sex until both she and Dedue were coming in unison. Though he could only experience it through his tongue and his lips on her cunt, it was still divine.

He nearly grunted out a protest as Dedue pulled them away into a trembling heap on the floor, but he managed to hold his tongue. Enjoying the sensation of watching them ride out the shockwaves of their climax while her juices cooled upon his skin was it’s own kind of reward.

Byleth turned to Dedue before she got up, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him to her for a slow, languid kiss. She looked completely content and sated, and Dedue looked much the same. The retainer's large hands rested on the small of her back, holding her pressed to him as they continued to enjoy each other for a little while longer.

When Byleth got up, she immediately went for Dimitri's restraints, taking care of them one by one until all that remained was the collar, leash and chains he'd started with. Dimitri couldn't help but let his eyes linger at the liquid glistening between her thighs. How he wished it had been his…

He didn't get to lament for very long, however, as he was being led towards the cushions, but then told to sit, which he did, kneeling as he usually did, his hands in his lap. Byleth gave him a thoughtful look before turning to Dedue. "What do you think?"

"I think it's time. Don't you?" he said with a smile.

Byleth nodded silently as a slow smile drew itself across her lips as well. Dimitri watch as both of his companions approached him slowly, Dedue maneuvering himself behind him, while Byleth drew up before him, reaching for the key that hung between her breasts.

Dimitri's heart felt ready to burst out of his chest. His breathing was heavy, and he was practically frozen in place, not knowing what to do with himself. While Byleth worked the key into the lock, Dedue's hands were roaming over his body. His lips were pressed to his neck leaving a trail of soft kisses along his skin as Byleth removed the cage from around his cock piece by piece.

It was like a well rehearsed, orchestrated dance. For just as he felt the metal come away, he felt Dedue's cock pushing through the pucker of his entrance. Dimitri gasped out a breath as though he'd taken a hit to the gut. He didn't have very long to adjust, however, as he was being pulled backwards so that he was splayed out across Dedue's torso, both of them propped up by the stack of cushions beneath them. As they fell back, Byleth leaned over them, lowering her head to Dimitri's newly freed member and gently taking him in her mouth.

His cock was still recovering from its confinement, but it did not take long for Byleth's ministrations to have the desired effect. Once he was hard and pulsing and ready for her she raised herself up, straddling them both, and without hesitation impaled herself over him, taking him to the hilt.

Just as before. She and Dedue moved with an almost unnatural synchronisation that soon left Dimitri with a mind flooded by so much pleasure and lust that he could think of nothing else. This was his life, his world. He lived for them and this moment.

If there was one thing he could be thankful for in this moment, other than the intense ecstasy coursing through his entire body, it was that he was still conscious enough to see that both his lovers were feeling much the same way he did. Byleth's skin was flushed pink, her eyes half-lidded, the sounds she made so breathless and wanting it would have made any seasoned lady of the night blush. Dedue's breath was hot and heavy on his neck and the longer they went on the more he grunted and groaned as Dimitri's ass milked his cock.

When they came it was not a surprise to any of them that they all came together, as one. They seemed to feed off each other’s pleasure, drawing off one another until they all tipped over the edge in unison, falling to earth in a shuddering mass tangled bodies.

It took Dimitri the longest to come down. He'd been denied for so long he'd lost count of the days since the last time he’d been permitted to come. Now, he couldn't be certain how long the three of them had been conjoined like that. It had simultaneously felt like seconds and years. For a brief moment he feared that his eager cock had cut their coupling short but judging by the sated looks upon both his lovers' faces that didn't appear to be the case.

Byleth rolled off of his chest where she’d been splayed out across him, but remained snuggled in close, her arm still draped around him. Dedue had pulled himself free, but he too still had an arm draped around Dimitri's waist, and was leaving lazy kisses upon the nape of his neck. The king could feel the needy fingers of sleep tugging him downwards, but he wasn't quite ready yet. He wanted to bask in this feeling, of being embraced between his two lovers, just a little longer.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Byleth asked, her wide green eyes looking up at him with nothing but love and maybe a hint of concern.

Dimitri tilted his head down to nuzzle her cheek. "Wonderful, beloved. I feel wonderful."

"Good," she said, and he thought she might have sighed with relief. "Do you want me to put the cage back on tonight?"

He thought for a moment. Some of the doubt and fear was still there, just at the very back of his mind. He couldn't deny the comfort and peace it gave him, or that it was a very real possibility that he may always need it, at least some of the time. But right in this moment he thought he might be alright without it. "Perhaps tomorrow," he said at last.

Byleth just nodded and snuggled back into his chest.

"Thank you, old friend," Dimitri said, reaching back to coil his hand around Dedue's neck in a warm caress.

"I don't require any thanks, Dimitri." Dedue's voice became a little stilted. Some habits were difficult to shake.

"Yet you have it regardless," Dimitri continued. "Not because it is required, but because I want to give it. I want you to know how much this means to me."

Dedue was quiet for a time, to the point where Dimitri thought he might've drifted to sleep, but then he said, "It means a great deal to me as well. You both do."

They said nothing more, Dimitri simply squeezed Dedue's hand where it rested over his side, and let his eyes sink closed, and the arms of sleep embrace him, joining the arms of the ones he loved as they slipped into the dark together.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written some kinky stuff before this, but for whatever reason this one was really making me feel outside my comfort zone... So I hope it was enjoyable and I didn't goof anything up too bad. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
